Roleplay Guide
The Character Sheet This is what you fill in and place in #character_creation. Just copy and paste! ��������: (�������� ������ �� ���������� �������� �������������� �������� ���� ��������������������, ����������������, ������������������) ������: (��������, ���������� ����������, ����������, ������, ������.) ��������: (�������� ������ ���� �������� ������, ������������ ������ ���� ���� ������������������ �������� ������������) ������������������: (������ ���� �������� ���� ����������) ��������������������: (������ ���� �������� �� ������ ������ ���������� �������� ���� ������ �������� ����������, �������� ������ ������������ ������ ���� ������ ������ ������������ ���� ������ ����������) ����������: (���������������� ������ ���� ���������� ��, �������������� ������������ �������������� �������� �������� ������������ ���� ������������ ���������� ������ �������� ���������������������� �������� ������ ���������� �������������������� ������ ���������� �������� ������������ ������������) (������������ ���������� ������������ ���� �������� ����������: ����(+��), ����(+��), ����(+��), ����(–), ��(–), ��(-��)) ����������������: ������������������: ������������������������: ������������������������: ������������: ����������������: ������������: (���������� ������ ������) Creating Your Character Name: A name is an important part of any person. Sure it doesn't define you, but it can help. Often a name has meanings, and reasoning behind it. Especially among elves and high-men are these present, the names often being name-like forms of elven words with their own meaning. https://www.jrrvf.com/hisweloke/sindar/online/sindar/dict-en-sd.html - It is recommended to first find a word in Sindarin with a meaning you feel would fit your character. Then feel free to change the word up a little to make it sound better if you so please. Examples: Male to end with -or, -an- ir, -ion, etc - Delebor, Palanir, Andraan, Echuinir, Gorthadion, F'alas, N'arthan, A'than, Brethil, H'vanoor Female to end with -i, -a, -e, etc] - Delebiane, Aeweni, M'anadahe, G'alurieni, G'waedhi, Hwestieni, Aerine, D'ana For the surname it's a bit easier, as in Everwood elves usually carry title like surnames composed of often two words joint together such as: Hammerfall, Dawnleaf, Silverleaf, Swiftarrow. These surnames were given long, associated with ones ancestors history. A ranger could after some hunt be given the title Fairhunter, and thus that would be passed down from then on in their bloodline. Or an elven maiden could have been a true beauty in a town, and be given the title Summerdawn, as to compare her to a summer-days early morning dawn. Other Examples: Sternstout - Ancestor might have won a drinking contest in the past, being known as the most solid drinker in the town, thus being branded such a title. Or, he made the finest ale in the village or region! Silverleaf - Royal house named after a rare healing herb found in Celebrin, this one however was named so after one of these saved the daughter of a dying family member, who then bore the title Silverleaf. Age: It is recommended one doesn't bother with ages such as "23", as elven aging works slightly differently and is different on physical and mental levels. An 18 year old elf can have as much experience as an 18 year old human, however still have a fairly younger body. Due to this I recommend not bothering with numbers, and simply describe their looks and status such as: Young Adult, Teen, Pre-Teen, Adult, Elderly, etc. If you do really want an age, just pretty much take a human age one would have and multiply it by two for the first 16 years, and then after that the aging process starts slowing down and should be counted as one elven year being five human ones. Thus a 70 year old physically looking elf is probably 350 actual years old. In case of a high man, it is similar however they only live twice as long as normal humans. Race: There are mostly three choices one can make which are the population majorities. Over 75% of the Isles population is High Elves, 20% is High-Men and 4% Dark Elves, while 1% is just Other. High Elves:'The majority of the population and the rightful owners and keepers of the Isles. The high-elves of Everwood are proud, fearsome, wise, yet ever so wild. Sensitive to magic, their eyes are of various shades of red, sometimes ever so dimly glowing when expressing emotion or casting spells. Most often their hair colors are that of blonde, but brown and black hair is also a thing. Some even express themselves by dying their hair, most often also into various shades of red. '''High Men:'The human population of Everwood, they inhabit mostly the region of the High-Isles where their High Princedom is located. Proud, strong and tall, these noblest of humans are pretty much the only ones of their kind which the elves are able to endure. Depending on where they are born, usually their eyes take on the color of sea-gray or brown, however those born in the mainland of Everwood or sensitive to magic tend to carry the typical elven red eye color and glow. '''Dark Elves:A recent addition to the races of the Isles. They are hermits in a few ways, once having been enslaved by the Dark One and forced into his service, they were corrupted by the dark magic swirling around in his realm. Their hair is black, and skin pale or gray. Due to the dark magic they had to deal with, they were faced with infertility which many other dark magic users tended to and their similar drow kin in The Isles. However, they had unlocked the secret to furthering their bloodlines by usage of various rituals. Now reformed, they serve as part of The Grand Alliance after being free'd during the Dark Ones 2nd Invasion. Since then, their eyes also take red hue's just like their High Elven kin. Biography: WIP Skills You pick your first skill at level one, and from there after 2 levels you get another at level 3, and so on. Most of the skills work under a certain category or knowledge, from which you get a +1 to all things related to it. Each skill can be upgraded with a single skill point to a tier 2, where instead of a +1 it becomes a +2 bonus. This indicates your character is well trained with something! Combat Dedicated Skills Martial Weapon Mastery- You have skill in various martial weaponsspears, etc, +1 to rolls where you use them. Marksman - You have skill in various ranged weapons such as bows and crossbows, but not limited to rifles and other, +1 to rolls where you use them. Caster - You have some sort of skill in casting spells. This can be spells of all sort from more combat to defensive or support ones. +1 when casting spells in and out of combat. Agile Combatant - You are able to use strength based weapons as dexterity ones. Defender - You have a +1 bonus when covering or defending someone else. Fortress - Your proud constitution allows you to better wear your heavier armors, as well as allows you to sink in more damage. Combat Riding - You are trained in using weapons on your mount and bringing that skill to the battlefield. Steady Head - Your spells requiring constant concentration will have less of a chance now to be interrupted. Steady Aim - You are able to use your ranged weapon in mele ranges if you wish. Watchful - +1 bonus to discerning the realities around you in the middle of combat, allowing you to find various things around you which you can use to your advantage, such as better terrain or an item. Other Skills Pickpocket - +1 to picking pockets. Lockpicking - +1 to picking locks of various sorts. Dyplomat - Be it a street-skill or a well-honed ability to talk to people, you find yourself being amazing in solving disputes and making people go against their self-interest! Craftsman/Profession - Pick a field of craftsmanship such as Fletching, Blacksmithing, Woodworking or even Art and other like Alchemy or Tinkering. You have +1 to various rolls to do with it! Historian - You have studied the lore of old, you have a +1 bonus to recalling it. Student of Religion - Maybe this doesn't mean that you are religious, but you have experience or have studied various religious text, and are able to spout various lore about them. +1 to recalling various religious texts. Student of here - You are skilled in some sort of field, giving you advantage in rolling for things related to it (Ideas are: Student of Demonology, Arcane, Astronomy, Astrology, etc). Strider - You find it easier to find your way around dense forests and other harsher terrain. Tracker - You have skill in tracking creatures, humans, beasts, therefor you've a +1 bonus to any rolls to do with it. Strongarm - You are capable of lifting great weights! Other than your great strength, you've mastered techniques that assist you in your work. This also helps with bending bars of various sorts, as well as carrying heavier items. Bard - You are able to play a certain instrument, and have a bonus to various things related to it. Forager - You find it easier to scavenge and hunt in the wild, allowing your party to keep itself fed. Cook - You are gifted in the art of cooking, thus allowing you to prepare delicious meals. Dancer - You have skill in various forms of dance. Be it to seduce or entertain. Inspiring - Your presence or words are capable of inspiring others around you, allowing them to try and fight harder. Riding - Helps in riding various mounts, be it in or out of battle. Athletics - You can bend in ways humanoid beings shouldn't be able to. More dexterity based. Gymnastics - You can bend in ways humanoid beings shouldn't be able to. More strength based. Stealth - You have an affinity for sneaking. Stoud Drinker - You can injest a lot of alcohol. Leveling Up After leveling up, aka reaching 100 XP, you get to raise one of your modifyers by +1, as well as each two levels you get to pick a new Skill.